First Day at Work (a Problem Child fic)
by cheesycheeselovr
Summary: It's Mikey's first day on the job, and Leo is being... well, Leo. (A gift-fic for the incredible Taisi and her AU Problem Child, go read that before you read this please!)


**A/N: I wrote this as a gift to the incredible Taisi for her story Problem Child. If you haven't read that, you really should! It's incredible and this probably won't make sense unless you read that. This story takes place between chapter 38 and 39.**

 **I own literally nothing, not even the concept of this AU.**

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Leo questioned, blue eyes looking worried as they roamed over errant dandelion curls he kept combing down.

Mikey tried his best not to roll his eyes as Leo fussed over him, he really did, but didn't quite manage the feat. Considering this was almost the hundredth time his older brother had asked him this question or any variation of it, he thought he was at least a little entitled to some frustration. He was even a little proud of himself for lasting this long. "Yes, Leo, I'm sure. Just like I was sure the other 90 times you asked me." He met his brothers eyes in the mirror he was sat in front of, blue meeting blue as Mikey tried to impress as much emphasis as he could into his expression. "I told you, I want to help. This is how I can."

"I know, I know, it's just...it's your first job..." Leonardo trailed off, lips pressed into a thin line as he finally got the hair gel to do its job and keep Mikey's hair in place. He had insisted that the first day of a new job was a day to dress up, at least a little. So Leo had found his brother an old but nice shirt (meaning not the usual graphic tee that the youngest Hamato usually favored) from his own closet, and the cleanest jeans they could find before planting him in front of the bathroom mirror and tackling the hurricane that was Mikey's hair.

Mikey understood making a good first impression, but he thought maybe Leo was going just a _little_ overboard with the hair gel.

"I'll be fine, it's just for a few hours today since it's Sunday. Mrs. Bradford said it wouldn't be too busy and she wanted to ease me into the job." He stood once he knew his older brother was done and turned to Leo with a grin, arms spread out to present himself. "How do I look?"

Leo couldn't help the fond smile that spread slow across his face. His baby brother looked like a man with his hair done up and looking all professional. He reached out a hand and took Mikey's chin to tilt his head and see all the angles. He shook his head, a small exasperated huff escaping him as he let go. "When did you grow up, huh?"

"Aw Leo, you're not going to cry are you?" Mikey placed a hand on his hip and pointed a finger at Leonardo's chest in mock sternness. "'Cuz if this is going to be like my first day at kindergarten, I might have to hide the ice cream so I don't come back to you sitting on the couch with a tub, a spoon, and a Legally Blonde marathon when I get back."

Leo barked out a laugh, resisting the urge to ruffle the curls he'd just spent the better part of an hour taming. Instead, the oldest Hamato settled for a playful flick on the forehead that caused Mikey to dramatically stumble back with an indignant squawk. "Just hurry up and get your shoes on, you dork. I'm driving you."

"You're such a mother hen, you know that?" Mikey smiled as he left to get his socks and shoes on, obviously kidding but it made Leo smile back.

Because Leo practically was their mother-and father and older brother and everything else _good_ in their lives. Leo worked hard every minute of every day to provide and _be_ there for his brothers in a way that even some parents weren't. And seeing Mikey turning into a man right before his eyes, Leonardo felt a swell of pride in his baby brother. It was in moments like these that all those sleepless nights and years spent worrying were validated, solidifying his belief that this was worth every second just to see how well his little brothers had grown.

Mikey came back quickly, he and Leo chatting and joking all the way down to the parking lot and to Astoria. When they arrived, Leo watched Mikey hop out of the car after a quick hug goodbye that Leo didn't want to end. Leo watched as Mikey gave a cheerful greeting and firm handshake to a kind looking woman behind the counter, getting oohs and aahs at his sharp appearance. Watching this scene, Leo thought back to a night on a soccer field when Woody's Mamaí had complimented him on a job well done and thought... Sensei would be proud of the men Leo had raised, and, maybe, be proud of _him_ , too.


End file.
